In Pede Serpentarii
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Recueil d'OS en lien direct avec la fic "Enchaîner une étoile". Parce que leur quotidien et leur relation comportent trop d'anecdotes et de parenthèses pour être racontés en une seule fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme dit dans le résumé, cette fic sera un recueil d'OS directement liés à la fic "Enchaîner une étoile" (qu'il vaut mieux avoir lue pour comprendre ces OS, donc). Je préciserai en début d'OS vers quel(s) chapitre(s) d'Enchaîner une étoile se situe le texte qui suit. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais décidé que j'avais encore trop de choses à dire sur le sujet et que je n'avais pas pu mettre dans la fic, j'espère que ces textes vous plairont._

 _Pour ceux qui veulent une explication de "Pourquoi ce titre ?", vous pouvez me le demander par MP (c'est un peu long, trop pour être imposé sans accord préalable :p)._

 _La plupart des OS seront écrits au fil des Nuits du FoF, quand un thème s'y prêtera. Là encore, pour plus d'explications, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hurler". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 **Situation :** Entre les chapitres 4 et 8.

* * *

C'était comme une sensation de pression inexplicable, de tension sans raison d'être. Si Victor avait dû choisir une image pour définir son quotidien, il aurait parlé d'une prison sans murs. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression, il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui paraissait aussi justifiée. Il avait choisi d'être ici, de mener cette vie-là. Il avait choisi d'être patineur professionnel parce qu'il aimait la glace, qu'il aimait patiner et qu'il aimait trop ça pour vouloir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa vie. Il avait choisi de vivre avec Boris parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, beaucoup trop pour vouloir vivre avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il aurait dû être heureux, il le savait, et pourtant, plus les jours passaient et plus il avait la sensation d'étouffer.

Il était habitué aux règles de vie dictées par son entraînement, il les connaissait longtemps avant que Boris ne les lui répète trois fois par jour et ne veille strictement à ce qu'il les respecte. Il était habitué à contrôler avec attention chaque mot et chaque geste qu'il adressait à ses fans dans les compétitions ou les aéroports. Il était habitué à la sensation des journalistes qui guettaient chaque chose insignifiante de sa part et qui l'empêchaient d'être lui-même dans tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ça devenait de plus en plus étouffant, de plus en plus insupportable ? A cause de ses échecs qui l'obligeaient à mettre les bouchées doubles sur son entraînement ? A cause de son arrivée chez les séniors qui avait largement augmenté la difficulté des compétitions et du quotidien ? Ou à cause de tout le reste, tout son quotidien qui avait changé drastiquement depuis qu'il vivait avec Boris ? Peut-être. Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Car c'était le plus insupportable, dans tout ça, cette incapacité à voir ce qui n'allait pas. Quand il épuisait la liste des raisons de se sentir enfermé et à bout de forces, son quotidien avec son petit-ami était l'hypothèse qui lui paraissait la moins improbable. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à situer quel aspect exact de leur vie de couple le mettait dans cet état. Les rappels de son petit-ami sur la façon dont il devait se comporter ? Ils étaient légitimes. Boris avait été patineur avant lui et était à présent l'assistant de son coach, il savait mieux que lui ce qu'il pouvait se permettre ou non pour sa carrière, et il était la personne la mieux placée pour le lui rappeler. Les reproches sur ses écarts, sur son escapade au trophée de France ou son échec aux mondiaux ? Légitimes aussi, et mérités qui plus est. Ses erreurs auraient pu lui coûter sa carrière, Boris n'avait fait que le lui rappeler. Le fait que Boris insiste pour promener lui-même Makkachin matin et soir ? C'est vrai que ses promenades avec son chien lui manquaient, mais il ne se voyait pas insister auprès de Boris pour pouvoir recommencer à le faire lui-même. Après tout, cela partait d'une bonne intention de sa part, d'une volonté de le laisser se reposer et se concentrer sur sa carrière sans rien d'autre pour troubler son esprit ou sa tranquillité. Il serait sacrément ingrat de lui reprocher de s'acquitter systématiquement de cette corvée sans jamais lui demander de contrepartie. Le fait d'être en froid avec sa famille et de voir sa sœur de moins en moins souvent ? Boris n'avait strictement rien changé à ça, leur situation aurait continué à se glacer de toute façon.

Plusieurs fois, les mots de Yakov avaient hanté son esprit, cette phrase qu'il avait lancée lorsque la conversation avait dérivé sur son couple. _Je sais reconnaître des violences conjugales quand j'en vois._ Mais ces deux mots étaient les plus inappropriés possibles, justement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de violences à voir. Boris n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, il ne le ferait jamais, Victor le savait pertinemment. Il n'aurait jamais de bleus, d'hématomes ou de blessures à cause de son petit-ami, et il ne serait pas culotté au point de prétendre souffrir autant que ces personnes qui finissaient à l'hôpital une fois par semaine, ou dont les noms noircissaient la rubrique nécrologique des journaux. Leurs disputes étaient ce qu'elles étaient, des disputes que tous les couples connaissaient probablement. Les reproches de Boris et ses réprimandes sur son comportement n'étaient rien d'autre que les rappels qu'un assistant-coach était obligé de faire lorsqu'un patineur se comportait mal. Alors… Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse à cette question. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus c'était une certitude. Il n'était pas battu, il n'était pas maltraité, il n'était pas malheureux. Il était angoissé, épuisé par l'entraînement, stressé par ses résultats en chute libre, mais rien de tout ça n'avait de rapport avec son couple. Alors pourquoi, chaque matin et chaque soir, lorsque Boris partait promener son chien, avait-il cette impression de voir des barreaux à la baie vitrée de son appartement et une boule le gênant pour respirer au travers de la gorge ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul chez lui, dans le silence, ressentait-il cette envie de hurler de toutes ses forces en priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende ?

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	2. Reviens

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme tous les OS de ce recueil, le texte est directement en lien avec la fic "Enchaîner une étoile", qu'il vaut donc mieux avoir lu pour tout saisir et ne pas être spoilé. Je précise en dessous vers quel moment de la fic se situe l'OS._

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Retour". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 **Situation :** Après le chapitre 17

* * *

 _\- Il échoue donc à se qualifier. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Victor Nikiforov ne sera pas présent à la finale du Grand Prix._

J'étais resté à côté de la patinoire pour te voir patiner. Peu importe ton programme ou tes performances, je n'aurais raté ton passage pour rien au monde, Victor. Tu es mon idole, tu l'as toujours été. Tu le seras toujours. Peu importe tes résultats, peu importe nos discussions trop rares et trop saccadées mais qui nous ont tellement rapprochés. Les paroles du speaker au micro n'ont fait que confirmer ce que toi et moi savions déjà. Tu ne pouvais pas gagner comme ça, tu ne pouvais pas gagner sur des chorégraphies imposées par un type qui te détruit autant que Boris, et la seule chose qui me crève plus le cœur que ta détresse est mon impuissance à te réconforter. Je ne peux pas bouger du bord de la patinoire où je me suis appuyé, pas m'approcher sans que Boris ne recommence à soupçonner qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

Est-ce que tu réalises seulement à quel point il te détruit ? Je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse à cette question. Ça se voit, ça s'entend dans tes paroles, que tu restes fou amoureux de lui. Que, si je suis incapable de te remonter le moral, lui arrive à te faire voir la vie en rose et à te faire rêver comme jamais quand il est dans ses bonnes périodes. J'aurais aimé te revoir pendant ce moment-là, quand tu me racontais par SMS à quel point tout allait mieux en ce moment. Je l'ai espéré pour toi, tu sais ? J'ai sincèrement espéré en même temps que toi que tout était fini, qu'il s'était excusé, remis en question, et qu'il allait véritablement changer définitivement. Est-ce que tu réalises maintenant que ce n'est pas possible ?

Parce que c'est peut-être le plus rageant pour moi. Cette envie de te prendre par les épaules, de te secouer de toutes mes forces en te hurlant dessus pour te faire comprendre à quel point ce type te détruit et ne te mérite pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas, c'est que je me doute que ça ne t'aiderait pas. Tu n'as jamais parlé de famille ou d'amis que tu aurais à Saint-Pétersbourg, mais tu dois forcément en avoir, non ? Je suppose qu'il y a suffisamment de personnes qui te disent ça, et la situation actuelle prouve que ça ne fonctionne pas. Parce que ce n'est ni ta famille, ni tes amis, qui sont à tes côtés dans le _kiss & cry_, c'est Boris, et c'est la plus grande preuve que tu n'as plus grand-monde à part lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir comme eux ont pu le faire, pas l'intention de te rabâcher que l'homme dont tu es amoureux est un connard qui ne te mérite pas. Ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi, qui reste dans l'ombre mais attend le bon moment pour en sortir au moment où tu seras prêt à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ton couple. J'aimerais pouvoir te jurer que ce sera moi, que je serai là. Mais je reste suisse et tu restes russe, et nous restons trop éloignés physiquement pour que je puisse être sûr d'être là. Le téléphone que tu caches dans ton casier pour pouvoir échanger de trop brefs SMS ne suffit pas à combler le besoin d'une présence physique, j'en suis beaucoup trop conscient.

Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, dans ces conditions ? C'est une bonne question, je me la suis posée beaucoup trop souvent. J'ai beau être persuadé qu'attendre que tu sois prêt à admettre les problèmes par toi-même et faire mon possible pour être présent pour toi à ce moment-là est la bonne solution, c'est aussi celle qui demande le plus de patience. Qui est la plus rageante. Rester les bras croisés en le regardant t'insulter, te rabaisser, t'humilier publiquement devant des caméras en direct, être heureux pour toi quand ces périodes s'estompent et que tu retrouves en lui l'homme dont tu étais tombé amoureux et qui t'avait fait rêver autant. Te hurler dessus en te secouant serait beaucoup plus tentant. Moins efficace, et destructeur de notre relation, mais plus tentant et plus satisfaisant sur le coup.

Pourtant, je suis là, Victor. Je l'ai toujours été. J'ai toujours regardé tes programmes comme la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, j'ai toujours vu notre amitié comme le truc le plus dingue qui me soit jamais arrivé. Ça me brise le cœur de te voir t'effondrer ainsi, et en attendant que tu sois prêt à t'enfuir, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu te ressaisisses. M'accouder à la patinoire, ou m'installer dans mon canapé, pour regarder ton nouveau programme en priant pour que celui-ci soit celui qui marquera ton retour, celui où tes angoisses et tes doutes auront définitivement disparus, celui où tu prouveras au monde entier que tu es le plus grand patineur de notre génération. Celui où tu prouveras à Boris qu'il a eu tort de vouloir te forcer à prendre ta retraite à 17 ans, parce que tu as encore trop de programmes à patiner, d'yeux à faire briller et de victoires à remporter.

Parce que c'est le cas, tu sais ? Tu l'as probablement oublié toi-même, à force d'enchaîner les plantages. Peut-être que tu n'oses surtout plus y croire, de peur d'être déçu à ton prochain échec. Mais tu es doué, terriblement doué. Tu l'es encore et tu peux l'être encore longtemps. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire en face, au lieu de te regarder de loin pendant que tu acquiesces en silence aux paroles de Boris. Tu es capable de revenir, Victor, tu es capable de redevenir la légende vivante que tu étais chez les juniors. Que tu es toujours à mes yeux. Alors je t'en supplie, fais-le. Ressaisis-toi. Je ne veux plus te voir t'effondrer comme sur ce dernier programme libre, je ne veux plus te voir lutter pour ne pas fondre en sanglots à la fin d'une compétition. Tu peux le faire Victor, et s'il y a bien un moment, alors c'est maintenant. Ressaisis-toi. Brille. Libère-toi. Et reviens. Je t'en supplie Victor. Reviens.

* * *

 ** _La raison d'être de ce recueil, c'est que j'ai trop de choses à dire sur Victor et Chris. Clairement._**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	3. Café et hyper-sensibilité

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Café". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note : J'avais écrit ce texte il y a plusieurs mois, mais j'avais hésité à le poster pendant la Nuit du FoF de l'époque car j'avais peur qu'il spoile un peu trop la fic sur les événements à venir. Je vous le propose maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Contexte : Prologue_**

* * *

Victor ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant Yuri se démener pour trouver ses affaires dans ses valises. Alors que le japonais sortait victorieusement une serviette et des vêtements, Victor se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Café ? proposa-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît, approuva Yuri en bâillant.

Yuri s'engouffra dans la salle de bains que Victor venait de quitter pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la cafetière. Alors qu'il mettait deux cuillères de café dans le filtre, Victor ressentit une sensation étrange. Un frisson d'appréhension alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, une boule dans la gorge qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, pourtant, il savait qu'elle lui était familière – et qu'il la détestait. Cherchant l'origine de ce malaise, son regard balaya son appartement. Il n'y avait absolument rien de particulier, pourtant, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent mécaniquement sur chaque centimètre carré pour pouvoir mieux le scruter. Son ordinateur portable était correctement éteint et refermé sur son bureau, ses affaires étaient bien rangées strictement à leur place, son téléphone portable ne risquait pas de sonner à cause de quelqu'un à qui il n'était pas censé parler. Il soupira imperceptiblement. Il n'avait plus ressenti cette angoisse et cette sur-attention à chaque détail depuis près de dix ans, pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête et se retourna vers la cafetière qui finissait de se remplir. Il sortit deux tasses et, connaissant les goûts de Yuri, dénicha du sucre au fond d'un placard pour en mettre un carré au fond de sa tasse. Il remplit les deux mugs avant de les déposer sur la table et, à nouveau, son regard traversa la pièce. La tasse de Yuri était remplie et chaude, sucrée comme il l'aimait. Il se demanda un instant ce que son petit-ami voudrait manger mais il se souvint que, lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas, Yuri n'avalait rien d'autre qu'un café le matin – il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander ce qui lui faisait plaisir pour les jours à venir. Son ordinateur était toujours éteint, son téléphone hors d'atteinte. C'était le plus important.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et en voyant le japonais en sortir, Victor haussa les sourcils. Il venait de comprendre d'où lui venaient cette angoisse et cette inquiétude du moindre détail. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'était presque attendu à voir Boris sortir de cette salle de bains. Et si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas eu droit à l'erreur. Son café aurait dû être chaud et sucré pile comme il le fallait, son ordinateur éteint, son téléphone ne contenant aucun autre message que les siens ou ceux de Yakov. Un éclair d'appréhension le traversa à nouveau quand le regard de Yuri se posa sur la tasse, mais celui-ci souffla juste un « Merci ». Ils se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises et un silence s'installa pendant qu'ils sirotaient leurs tasses. A nouveau, Victor se surprit à anticiper toutes les possibilités, toutes les discussions possibles. Il avait encore le souvenir d'autres petits déjeuners beaucoup moins calmes. Des repas marqués par des disputes pour des clés emportées par inadvertance, pour des entraînements pas assez assidus, des figures encore loin d'être réussies, des programmes gâchés alors qu'ils étaient censés couronner sa carrière, des soupçons sur le temps passé sur son ordinateur.

Victor se secoua la tête mentalement en avalant une autre gorgée de café. Yuri n'était pas Boris, loin de là, ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Il savait que le seul point commun entre eux était d'avoir vécu dans cet appartement et que ce simple fait ne devrait pas le conduire à faire des raccourcis aussi stupides que non-justifiés. Que Boris n'était plus là et que tout ce qui s'était passé avec lui était de l'histoire ancienne. Qu'il s'était persuadé d'être définitivement passé à autre chose et qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être étouffé par cette hyper-sensibilité qui l'incitait à scruter chaque mètre carré et réfléchir à chaque hypothèse afin d'anticiper la prochaine critique, la prochaine dispute. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire, pourtant, lorsque Yuri ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, son regard vola à nouveau au travers son appartement. Son ordinateur fermé, son téléphone rangé, son café correctement sucré. Qu'est-ce que Yuri allait pouvoir malgré tout lui dire ?

\- La patinoire est loin de chez toi ? lança le japonais, son regard brillant de curiosité.

* * *

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	4. Kukushka

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cou". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 ** _Note : Alors, quelques explications... Cet OS n'a rien à voir avec le mot "cou". En fait, ce thème m'a surtout fait penser à "Coucou" qui est la traduction du titre de la chanson Kukushka, sur laquelle je fais patiner Victor en programme court sur la dernière saison. Comme dit dans la fic, le mérite ne me revient pas franchement parce que je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée si je n'avais pas vu Evgenia Medvedeva patiner dessus. Vous pouvez retrouver son programme sur Youtube en cherchant "Medvedeva - Europeans 2018 gala", je ne vous le conseillerais jamais assez :p_**

 ** _J'en profite également pour adresser un très gros remerciement à Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, déjà pour les moments passés ensemble sur le FoF à fangirliser sur Evgenia, mais aussi pour ses explications sur la signification de cette chanson avec la croyance du "Crier coucou dans une forêt pour savoir combien d'années il nous reste". Ses explications ont été à la source de la plupart de mon inspiration pour ce texte, donc Milou, si tu passes par ici, merci encore cent fois !_**

* * *

 **Contexte :** Sur le tout dernier chapitre, Victor patine son programme court sur la musique Kukushka, sur le thème "Résister". Dans la fic, je décris beaucoup ses gestes, sa chorégraphie et sa technique, mais je tenais à revenir sur son interprétation et ce qu'il avait ressenti en le patinant en compétition pour la première fois. Les phrases en italique sont la traduction de la chanson (Directement tirées de lyricstranslate. Je crois me souvenir que Milou m'avait dit qu'il y avait une erreur et que ce n'était pas "Mon coeur" mais "Mon soleil", mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la preuve de cette conversation).

* * *

Victor s'élança d'une poussée sur la patinoire quand son nom fut appelé et salua le public avant de se mettre en place au centre de la piste. Son cœur tambourinait la chamade et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Mais, dès les premières notes de sa musique, lentes, profondes, son appréhension se transforma en rage. En rage de victoire, en rage de prouver qu'il était encore là – en rage de revenir après trop d'années d'échec.

 _Combien y a-t-il encore de chansons non-écrites ?_

 _Dis-moi, coucou, chante-le moi._

Eva lui avait souvent parlé de cette tradition russe, cette croyance populaire. Il ne sait plus combien de fois, quand ils étaient enfants, elle l'avait emmené en forêt se promener et joué à ce jeu. Poser une question. « Combien d'années me reste-t-il à vivre ? », puis crier « Coucou ! » et compter les cris des coucous pour avoir la réponse. Quand il était petit, cela l'amusait. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus osé recommencer. Il y avait souvent pensé, faire ce test, crier « Combien d'années de carrière me reste-t-il ? ». Il n'avait jamais osé. Par peur d'entendre un silence glaçant lui répondre.

 _Resterai-je immobile comme une pierre ou bien brûlerai-je comme une étoile ?_

 _Comme une étoile…_

La première fois qu'il avait écouté cette musique, il s'était demandé si son compositeur ne s'était pas inspiré de son propre parcours. Ce choix d'abandonner ou de se battre malgré tout et malgré tous, de se battre comme les militaires dont la vie avait inspiré l'écriture de cette chanson. Cette question, il se l'était souvent posée, depuis trop longtemps. Abandonner ou résister ? Patiner ou arrêter ? Pourtant, quand il avait entendu cette phrase de cette chanson, il avait trouvé définitivement sa réponse. Les médias avaient toujours parlé de lui comme la nouvelle étoile russe, chez les juniors. Il serait une étoile, il le resterait. Et, s'il devait s'éteindre, ce ne serait pas avant d'exploser et d'illuminer la terre une dernière fois.

 _Mon cœur – Regarde-moi,_

 _Ma main ouverte s'est muée en poing,_

 _Et s'il y a de la poudre, alors donne-moi du feu._

Dans chaque mouvement, dans chaque saut, sa rage se dirigeait contre Boris sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. En serait-il arrivé ici sans lui ? Aurait-il eu cette rage de vaincre, de revenir, de faire ses preuves, s'il n'avait pas trop longtemps côtoyé quelqu'un qui lui avait trop souvent assuré que sa carrière était finie ? Aurait-il continué à briller faiblement en priant pour pouvoir brûler à nouveau, ou se serait-il éteint sans tenter cette ultime explosion ? Peu importe. Il en était là aujourd'hui et cette chorégraphie toute entière était dédiée à Boris. Plus que celles qu'il avait dansées sur le thème de l'amour, plus que celles qu'il avait patinées sur le thème de la passion, jamais une chorégraphie ne lui avait été aussi sincèrement destinée. Mon cœur, regarde-moi. Regarde la rage que tu m'as donnée, regarde-moi m'être transformé en étoile décidée à tout emporter dans son explosion. C'est à cause de toi. C'est grâce à toi.

 _Où es-tu maintenant, liberté chérie ?_

 _Avec qui célèbres-tu maintenant_

 _Le tendre point du jour ? Réponds._

Il ne s'était jamais senti libre depuis ce jour où il était revenu des derniers championnats du monde junior, ce jour où il avait vraiment commencé à fréquenter Boris. Parfois plus heureux, mais moins libre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sur cette patinoire, il n'avait plus de chaînes. Il n'avait plus de blocages ou d'imperfections qui l'empêchaient de piquer son patin dans la glace pour amorcer un flip et de la survoler en tournant quatre fois sur lui-même, plus d'angoisses qui le gênaient pour réaliser ses pirouettes avec une vitesse et une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais atteintes à l'entraînement. Plus rien qui l'empêchait de laisser exploser sa colère, son envie de se battre et sa rage du désespoir dans ses mouvements et dans ses gestes et, plusieurs fois, il se surprit à sentir ses lèvres bouger pour chanter la chanson en même temps que celle-ci résonnait dans tout le complexe.

 _C'est si bon avec toi et terrible sans toi,_

 _La tête et les épaules endurantes sous le fouet._

Comment avait-il pu avancer aussi longtemps sans cette liberté ? Pourquoi avait-il dû attendre de ressentir ce sentiment sur cette glace où plus rien ne l'arrêtait pour réaliser à quel point elle lui avait manqué auparavant ? Comment avait-il pu trimer autant, essayer d'avancer autant avec toutes ces difficultés, sans réaliser que c'était elles qui l'empêchaient d'exploser sur la glace ? Comment avait-il pu supporter ces chaînes, ces programmes imposés, ces critiques permanentes qu'il acceptait sans broncher ? Une chose était sûre, tout cela était terminé. Il ne s'avouerait plus vaincu, il n'encaisserait plus en baissant la tête, il se battrait et reviendrait pour marquer l'histoire du patinage comme jamais personne ne l'a fait auparavant.

 _Mon cœur – Regarde-moi,_

 _Ma main ouverte s'est muée en poing._

Victor se laissa glisser sur le sol, son corps tendu à l'extrême, sur les dernières notes de sa chorégraphie. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un cri de joie et de se redresser en levant les bras en signe de victoire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu cette énergie, cette joie, cette rage qui s'était transformée en talent sur la glace ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Combien de temps avait-il fallu pour que le doute et le désespoir que Boris avait lentement insinués en lui ne disparaissent et soient remplacés par cette chorégraphie, peut-être la dernière, la plus remarquable et mémorable ? Celle qui avait surpris comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps, celle qui lui avait permis de remonter plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, celle sur laquelle il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher ses gestes ou sa précision pour survoler la glace à travers les quadruples dont il était redevenu le maître incontesté ? Il salua longuement le public, dans plusieurs directions, et, avant de sortir de la piste, il fondit en une dernier salut. En direction de Boris.

 _Mon cœur – Regarde-moi,_

 _Ma main ouverte s'est muée en poing._

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, pensez à aller jeter un oeil à la vidéo d'Evgenia Medvedeva sur cette musique !_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	5. Ton antidote

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 110ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Toxique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 **Contexte : Comme toujours, un texte en lien avec Enchaîner une étoile. Celui-ci fait référence à l'épilogue et se passe donc après la fin du chapitre 22, donc lisez en connaissance de cause si vous n'avez pas lu la fic en entier :p Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

* * *

Je fronce les yeux pour distinguer tes paupières dans l'obscurité, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé en constatant que tu t'es rendormi. Je pourrais retourner dans ma chambre, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, je me doute que ton cauchemar ne sera pas le dernier de la nuit, que tu auras encore besoin d'en parler – même si tu me jureras le contraire – et que je serai beaucoup plus tranquille en sachant que, quand ça arrivera, je serai déjà à tes côtés.

Ça fait déjà un mois que tu es venu me rejoindre chez moi à Zurich, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été ici. Que ça fait une éternité que Yakov a passé cet accord avec Josef pour que tu t'entraînes avec nous, des années qu'il m'a appelé en m'expliquant que j'étais probablement la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir te faire remonter la pente. Une éternité que je galère jour après jour à faire disparaître tes angoisses et te rendre ta joie de vivre que tu simules tellement bien devant les caméras. Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais souvent entendu parler de relations toxiques, sans jamais vraiment comprendre ce terme. Sans comprendre comment il était possible qu'une personne avec qui on avait choisi de vivre nous empoisonne et nous détruise à ce point. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Boris n'acceptait pas que l'on discute ensemble, ça ne m'empêchait pas de vous observer de loin quand tu étais avec lui. De t'entendre me parler de lui quand tu avais l'assurance qu'il ne le saurait pas. Et j'ai fini par comprendre à quel point il était possible – et d'autant plus destructeur – d'être fou amoureux de quelqu'un qui était un véritable poison pour toi.

Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt ? Je te connais, Victor. Je t'ai connu depuis aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent à travers ma télé, les magazines spécialisés et les reportages sur l'enfant miracle de la Russie qui était en train de révolutionner le monde du patinage. Je t'ai vu enchaîner les sourires et les clins d'œil, rafler les médailles de toutes les compétitions auxquelles tu participais, je t'ai observé à quelques mètres seulement à chaque fois que je pouvais venir assister aux compétitions en question. Combien de fois ai-je été présent dans une foule que tu saluais, combien de fois m'as-tu signé des autographes sans que je n'ose te dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Quand je sais qu'il m'aura suffi d'oser te lancer un « Félicitations ! » pour que notre amitié commence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. De me demander si tu serais tombé la tête la première dans l'amour et le piège de Boris si j'avais été là plus tôt pour t'offrir ce qu'il te promettait. Si j'avais compris plus tôt à quel point tu étais seul dès que les caméras ne te filmaient plus et à quel point tu avais désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés. Peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé, que notre amitié n'aurait pas été la même si je t'avais rencontré plus tôt, ou que la distance physique entre nous t'aurait quand même fait te réfugier auprès de Boris. Ou peut-être que si. Que j'aurais pu t'offrir cette affection qui te manquait tellement et que tu as désespérément cherchée auprès de lui.

De toute façon, me poser cette question n'y changera pas grand-chose. Ce ne sont pas mes regrets qui me feront effacer tes angoisses, qui t'empêcheront d'appréhender la réaction et les remontrances de Boris à chaque geste que tu fais et à chaque parole que tu prononces. Il était un véritable poison pour toi. Il n'a pas eu le temps de te tuer, mais il t'a déjà radicalement transformé en la personne qu'il avait décidé que tu devais être. Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas voir à quel point tu étais déjà exceptionnel ? Boris aimait l'image qu'il s'était faite de toi. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Yakov t'a envoyé ici ? Parce qu'il a compris que moi, c'est celui que tu es véritablement que j'aime ? Pas celui que tu t'efforçais d'être en présence de Boris, mais celui qui réapparaissait par à-coups quand on était seuls ? Celui qui adore le chocolat noir suisse que Boris t'interdisait de manger, celui qui aime sympathiser avec les concurrents qu'il t'empêchait de fréquenter, celui qui préfère largement discuter de sa vie privée que de la vie publique qu'il te forçait à exposer ?

Pourtant, tu l'as aimé et je le sais. Tu as été fou amoureux de lui, et peut-être que Yakov m'a fait confiance parce que je suis le seul à ne pas te critiquer ou t'insulter pour ça. Je suis l'un des rares à avoir compris pourquoi tu étais tombé amoureux de Boris, à avoir espéré autant que toi qu'il demeure celui qui était tendre, attentionné, encourageant et fier de toi et qu'il redevenait parfois. Je suppose qu'aucune relation toxique n'existerait si les abuseurs n'avaient pas ces phases durant laquelle ils s'assuraient d'avoir encore l'amour et l'affection de leur victime. Tu l'as aimé et c'est parce que j'en suis conscient et que je l'accepte que j'ai fini par comprendre comment te faire remonter la pente. Que j'ai compris que c'est en partant des choses positives qu'il t'a apportées et en les respectant que je vais pouvoir conserver ta confiance et t'aider à aller de l'avant. Il t'a donné ton allure de star en public, il t'a appris à simuler cette assurance et cette joie de vivre devant tes fans et c'est parce que tu lui en étais reconnaissant pour ça que j'ai compris que je devrais partir de là. Te montrer que tu as le droit de jouer de cette allure de star quand tu veux, de simuler ton assurance aussi souvent que tu le souhaites parce que tu aimes ça et que tu ne demandes rien d'autre qu'à pouvoir être à l'aise et ouvert en permanence. Tu aimes ce rôle que t'es donné sur la glace et en public, tu aimes me voir jouer le mien, et c'est en jouant à faire semblant qu'on va pouvoir avancer tous les deux ensemble. Qu'un jour, à force de jouer à être heureux en permanence, tu réaliseras qu'il n'aurait pas accepté que tu le fasses aussi souvent et que, s'il n'est pas revenu pour te brimer pour autant, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus là.

Boris a injecté un véritable poison dans tes veines, en te paralysant, en te transformant en celui qu'il voulait que tu sois. Mais il n'a pas réussi à le faire totalement, et la partie de toi qui a survécu et qui a envie de faire tout ce qu'il t'interdisait peut revenir. Elle va revenir si je parviens à te montrer que tu as le droit de le faire. Que tu as le droit d'être heureux, et d'être aimé pour celui que tu es véritablement. Si je parviens à être ton antidote.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	6. Du côté d'Alexeï

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Problème". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Étant donné que la moitié des lecteurs de ce texte vont venir des Nuits du FoF sans connaître le fandom et/ou la fic à l'origine de ce recueil, et que l'autre moitié a dû avoir cent fois le temps d'oublier certains OC de la fic principale, je fais un petit rappel des personnages :**_

 _ **\- Victor : Seul personnage canonique de cet OS. Quintuple champion du monde de patinage de 27 ans dans l'anime, mais la fic se passe entre ses 15 et 19 ans.**_

 _ **\- Boris : OC créé par mes soins, petit-ami de Victor et assistant de son coach. Leur relation est abusive (Boris est l'abuseur).**_

 _ **\- Alexeï : Meilleur ami de Boris. Celui que j'avais créé pour meubler le paysage et dont je me suis retrouvée à m'attacher à lui au fil de l'écriture au point de décider d'en faire un mec bien et de le creuser un peu plus dans cet OS.**_

 _ **\- Eva : OC créée par mes soins. Grande sœur de Victor (cinq ans de plus)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

A. B. Les noms et les numéros de téléphone défilent sur le téléphone d'Alexei, par ordre alphabétique. Il ne sait même plus d'où lui est venue cette décision de faire du tri dans ses contacts téléphoniques. Probablement de la dernière fois qu'il a dû appeler quelqu'un et qu'il s'est fait la remarque qu'il avait beaucoup trop de contacts inutiles. Quelques noms défilent. Son regard s'arrête sur le nom de Boris Dorokhov et son doigt arrête également de faire défiler les contacts. Boris. Il est prêt à jurer que ce nom et son numéro sont les premiers qu'il a enregistrés quand il a acquis son tout premier téléphone portable. Boris… Il avait toujours été le premier, partout. Dans sa vie, son premier ami. Il ne se souvient même pas l'avoir rencontré, il sait juste qu'ils se sont connus enfants et qu'ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Bien sûr, ils se sont parfois séparés. Boris était son meilleur ami, mais ils avaient parfois passé des mois entiers sans se voir, sans s'appeler. Surtout quand Boris patinait et qu'il passait sa vie en compétition à l'autre bout du monde. Mais il a vite admis qu'être amis, ce n'était pas passer tout son temps ensemble, c'était garder la même relation peu importe le temps que l'on passait à ne pas se voir.

Il a toujours été d'accord sur ce fait, pourtant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il ne peut s'empêcher de douter. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il refuse de repenser trop souvent à Boris est qu'il ne veut pas avoir à ressasser les doutes que celui-ci avait commencé à insinuer en lui. Il avait assez peu rencontré l'ex de Boris, il avait juste acquis le fait qu'elle devait être invivable. Souvent, Boris venait sans elle en soirée avec les mêmes excuses. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait mieux à faire. Elle a juste dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de venir. Inconsciemment, il avait rapidement décrété qu'elle n'était pas sociable et ne s'intéressait pas aux amis de son compagnon. Pourtant, les rares fois où elle était venue, elle lui avait semblé sympathique. Aimable, ouverte aux discussions, s'intéressant à tout le monde. Discutant avec tout le monde, sauf avec Boris, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Est-ce que, déjà, à ce moment-là, il avait pu commencer à avoir des doutes ? Non, définitivement non. Boris était son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui et pour qui il avait toujours été là, et Boris lui avait dépeint une image bien trop négative d'elle. Non, il n'avait pas douté à ce moment-là.

Puis il y avait eu Victor. Il ne venait pas non plus tant que ça à leurs soirées, mais cette fois, l'explication coulait de source. Victor était patineur professionnel en pleine saison de compétition, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner le soir. D'ailleurs, il venait la plupart du temps à leurs soirées hors-saison. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps via les magazines de sport, bien sûr – tout le monde connaissait la légende vivante du patinage qu'était Victor Nikiforov. Mais, au travers de leurs soirées, il avait découvert un autre Victor que celui dépeint dans les journaux. Un gamin de quinze ans quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Boris, un gamin plein de vie et plein d'avenir prêt à assumer de devenir le plus grand patineur russe jamais connu. Un gamin qu'il avait vu grandir, et s'éteindre en même temps. Est-ce que le stress des compétitions lui montait trop à la tête ? Est-ce que l'entraînement devenait trop dur ? Plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie de lui poser la question. Plusieurs fois, il s'était ravisé en voyant Victor s'éteindre encore plus devant les remarques de Boris sur son entraînement. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Boris, il restait l'assistant de son coach, pourtant, quelque chose l'avait déjà dérangé dans la façon dont Boris ramenait sans cesse la conversation sur la carrière de Victor.

Ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés lors de l'anniversaire de Victor, quand ils avaient fait une soirée chez Boris et lui pour fêter ça. Cette soirée où il avait rencontré Eva. Avait-il été choqué quand elle avait sèchement fait remarquer à Boris que Victor lui avait déjà dit trois fois qu'il ne voulait pas parler de patinage ? Peut-être un peu. Mais il avait vite réalisé qu'il était d'accord, et qu'Eva n'avait fait que mettre des mots sur une sensation qu'il ressentait déjà sans pouvoir la définir. Boris était lourd avec Victor. A quel point ? Que se passait-il en privé entre eux qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné mais qu'Eva avait remarqué dès sa première rencontre avec Boris ? Avec le recul, elle avait probablement été celle qui avait compris en premier que quelque chose clochait dans leur relation. Celle qui avait vu son frère s'éloigner d'elle et se transformer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa relation avec Boris, jusqu'au point de non-retour. Il avait juste eu vent de cette dispute entre Eva et Victor, ce moment où Victor lui avait lancé que Boris avait été la seule personne à l'avoir jamais aimé. Il savait que leur relation n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis. Qui avait été en tort dans l'histoire ? Il avait parfois envie de dire qu'Eva avait juste été la première à remarquer le problème et la plus déterminée à sortir son frère de là – et qu'elle l'avait payé beaucoup trop cher.

Non, le véritable moment où il avait suspecté qu'il y avait un problème avait définitivement été cette explosion de Boris, cette humiliation publique de Victor balancée au monde entier via les caméras des championnats du monde de Calgary. Puis son coup de téléphone, quelques minutes plus tard, où un Boris effondré lui avait raconté avec une voix tremblante qu'il avait merdé et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Alexeï l'avait réconforté – Boris restait son meilleur ami et il avait vraiment paru désespéré à ce moment-là. Puis il en avait discuté avec Victor et lui avait confirmé que Boris s'en était voulu instantanément. Il avait été soulagé de voir Victor décider d'accorder une nouvelle chance à Boris, et leur couple fonctionner plutôt bien pendant un certain temps par la suite. Mais cette impression avait été passagère et, à la saison suivante, quand la tension était remontée entre Boris et Victor, ses doutes s'étaient confirmés. Et cette question avait continué à le hanter : A quel point ce coup de téléphone de Boris avait-il été calculé ? A quel point avait-il lui-même contribué à convaincre Victor de rester dans une relation qui le détruisait ?

Il n'avait jamais osé poser cette question à Boris. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manquée, juste les occasions de se retrouver tous les deux pour avoir cette conversation. Désormais, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la lui poser. Boris avait été son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui il avait vécu leurs plus grandes joies et leurs moments les plus difficiles. Il avait été Boris, le mec avec qui il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre sans savoir qu'il n'avait qu'un coup de téléphone à passer pour qu'ils se retrouvent avec la même relation qu'ils avaient toujours eue. Il avait été son ami, un ami qui était parti en lui laissant beaucoup trop de regrets et de doutes sur ce qu'avait exactement été leur relation.

Deux bras passèrent par-dessus ses épaules pour l'enlacer tendrement, et il la sentit poser son menton sur sa propre épaule. Elle sembla comprendre pourquoi il avait eu ce blocage devant ce numéro – elle avait toujours tout compris rapidement – et elle souffla doucement :

\- Supprime-le.

Il hésita une seconde et elle continua :

\- Tu ne le rappelleras pas. Si ?

Il laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux. Bien sûr qu'il ne rappellerait jamais ce numéro, sa question était complètement rhétorique. Il aurait aimé, pourtant, avoir ces dernières explications qui lui avaient toujours manqué pour comprendre comment s'était terminée son amitié avec Boris. A quel point avait-il été sincère dans leur amitié ? A quel point avait-il été sincère dans ses regrets après l'humiliation publique de Victor ? A quel point Boris l'avait-il lui-même manipulé pour arriver à ses fins quant à sa relation ?

D'un geste, il supprima le numéro. Il saurait éternellement qu'il y avait bel et bien eu un problème dans cette amitié à laquelle il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde. Il ne connaîtrait jamais l'ampleur de ce problème.

* * *

 ** _J'aime décidément beaucoup trop exploiter et explorer mes persos secondaires dans ce recueil._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	7. Du côté d'Eva

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Chéri". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Eva esquissa un sourire attendri devant la photo de la fille de sa cousine, qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers le pêle-mêle accroché au mur où ils affichaient toutes les photos de leurs proches. Il semblait plein, mais en le réorganisant un peu, elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait ajouter cette photo sans avoir à en enlever d'autres. Elle remonta un peu celle de ses parents et décala celle de sa belle-sœur pour qu'elle empiète par-dessus celle de Dmitry et Maxim sans pour autant cacher leurs visages. Voilà. Plus qu'à descendre celle de Victor et elle et il y aurait de la place pour une supplémentaire. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle décrocha cette dernière photo, son bras se bloqua et elle ne parvint pas à la déplacer. Lentement, elle reposa la photo de sa cousine sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en regardant celle de Victor.

Il avait quatorze ans et elle dix-neuf quand elle avait été prise. A l'époque, Victor avait encore ses cheveux longs qui accentuaient leur ressemblance. Elle était derrière lui et avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer et poser son propre menton sur l'épaule de son frère. Cette photo avait plus de dix ans, pourtant, elle ne l'aurait enlevée pour rien au monde – et elle savait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle était également affichée chez Victor. Parce que cette photo représentait une époque révolue qu'elle chérissait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir y renoncer. Une époque où elle avait été persuadée de pouvoir donner à son frère tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, où elle avait sincèrement cru pouvoir jongler entre des parents qui l'adoraient, un frère qu'elle adorait et des parents qui n'accorderaient jamais à ce frère autant d'importance qu'à elle-même.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient connu leur histoire lui avaient assuré qu'elle était jeune. Qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu et que Victor avait choisi de son plein gré de s'enfoncer dans une relation abusive avec une ordure qui l'avait monté contre elle. Que Victor n'avait bien sûr pas été aidé par le comportement de ses parents mais que rien ne justifiait qu'il l'ait fait payer à Eva de cette manière. Qu'il ne tenait qu'à eux de se réconcilier et, puisqu'ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois depuis cette ultime dispute où tout avait chaviré entre eux, cela devait être la preuve qu'aucun d'eux deux n'y mettait de la bonne volonté. Eva avait plus d'une fois eu envie de tous les renvoyer balader. Son compagnon l'avait même fait une ou deux fois. Parce qu'il savait comme elle que seules les personnes qui n'ont pas connu cette relation de près pouvaient parler comme ça.

Bien sûr, lui aussi ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire. Il ne savait de leur passé que ce qu'Eva lui a raconté. Cette après-midi à l'hôpital où elle tenait dans les bras un bébé qui embarrassait ses parents plus qu'autre chose, et où elle s'était juré de passer sa propre vie à le chérir et lui donner tout l'amour qu'il n'aurait jamais de leur part. Tous les matins où il la rejoignait dans sa chambre pour qu'elle lui lise une histoire en attendant que leurs parents tolèrent qu'il se lève. Il avait écouté ce récit de leur enfance longtemps, plusieurs fois, et avait un jour fini par poser cette question : « _OK, tu t'en veux et c'est normal, mais… Tu aurais voulu faire quoi de plus sans que ça n'explose avec tes parents et que ça complique encore plus la situation de tout le monde ?_ ». Cette question, elle y avait réfléchi longtemps, pendant des nuits blanches entières, pendant des années. Et, avec le recul, elle avait admis que cette question avait été énormément libératrice – justement parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais trouvé de réponse.

Quand Victor était parti vivre en Suisse avec un de ses amis pour se remettre de la fin de sa relation avec Boris, elle-même avait commencé à entrer en conflit avec ses parents. A s'étonner que cela ne leur fasse ni chaud ni froid d'apprendre dans les journaux que leur fils avait traversé l'Europe pour rejoindre quelqu'un avec qui il était heureux. Ses parents lui avaient toujours donné la même réponse : « _Comment peux-tu encore le défendre après les horreurs qu'il t'a dites la dernière fois ?_ », et cette question-là avait précipité sa remise en question. Parce qu'elle-même savait qu'elle était loin d'être blanche dans toute cette histoire, qu'elle avait compris quelle situation et quelles circonstances avaient conduit Victor à lui parler de cette façon, et qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Et, petit à petit, elle était arrivée à cette évidence. Ses parents avaient plus que tout souhaité qu'elle renie Victor comme eux-mêmes l'avaient renié des années auparavant.

Les disputes avec ses parents avaient été de plus en plus fréquentes, et elle avait émis le souhait de prendre de la distance. Elle n'avait déménagé qu'à l'autre bout de Saint-Pétersbourg, mais cela suffisait pour qu'ils ne débarquent plus chez elle à l'improviste pour un café. Ça lui suffisait. Ce déménagement était intervenu au moment où elle avait commencé à revoir régulièrement ce garçon qu'elle avait croisé une ou deux fois au détour de quelques soirées – et d'un enterrement – et, avec le recul, cette période avait été la plus libératrice possible pour elle. Elle avait pris de la distance d'avec ses parents et Victor était revenu quelques mois plus tard, à son retour de Suisse. Avec les cheveux coupés, dix centimètres et quinze kilos de muscles de plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi embarrassé mais il avait réussi à bafouiller des excuses pour leur dispute et des remerciements pour être quand même venue le soutenir dans les moments difficiles après ça. Et, ce jour-là, elle s'était dit que désormais, tout irait bien. Qu'elle était libérée de l'emprise toxique de ses parents, que Victor était libéré de l'emprise toxique de Boris, qu'elle flirtait avec un homme formidable avec lequel ils se soutenaient mutuellement pour remonter la pente, et qu'elle retrouverait enfin la relation qu'elle avait toujours eue avec son petit-frère chéri.

Sauf qu'il y avait eu une ombre dans ce tableau. Victor avait beau avoir changé physiquement, elle restait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux sans entendre un adolescent de 17 ans lui hurler qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé par qui que ce soit avant Boris et lui demander de dégager de sa vie. Quand elle n'était pas avec lui, elle était la première à dire que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, qu'il n'allait pas bien à l'époque et qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné cent fois. Mais dire cela en privé et passer par-dessus cette dispute lorsqu'il était face à elle étaient deux choses qui n'avaient rien à voir. Elle avait essayé, pourtant. Combien de fois Victor et elle s'étaient-ils invités chez l'un ou chez l'autre, par envie de se voir, pour finalement passer une soirée froide où chacun d'eux contrôlait soigneusement chaque mot qu'il disait de peur que cette dispute ne revienne sur la table ? Les soirées s'étaient espacées, et elle s'était habituée à se contenter d'un SMS pour son anniversaire ou d'un coup de téléphone pour échanger des nouvelles d'un membre de la famille qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

Elle soupira longuement. Cette photo était le dernier vestige d'une époque qu'elle avait adorée, une où Victor n'était pas encore aux prises d'un abuseur qui les avait détruits tous les deux. Une où Victor voyait en elle la grande sœur chérie qui faisait son possible pour le protéger de parents abusifs, et non celle qui avait tenté de l'arracher de force des griffes d'un petit-ami qu'il aimait trop pour en voir les défauts. Une époque où elle avait commis des erreurs mais dont, quinze ans plus tard, elle était toujours incapable de dire ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mieux.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent et elle n'eut pas besoin de donner d'explications sur ce qu'elle faisait sur ce canapé – la photo parlait d'elle-même.

\- Vous pourriez refaire cette photo maintenant, tu sais ? Elle a plus de dix ans…

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? Votre relation était froide après qu'il soit sorti avec Boris, et alors ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas eu en face de toi ?

\- Hmmm… Des années. Peut-être cinq ou six.

\- Combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas eu au téléphone ?

\- Un an et demi, pour mon anniversaire. Il était à Barcelone pour le sien, je n'avais pas pu le joindre. Et maintenant je crois qu'il est au Japon, non ?

\- Il est revenu avec son japonais qu'il a pris sous sa coupe. Le peu que j'en ai vu, ils ont l'air heureux. Tu sais… Tu réfléchis énormément à ce que tu aurais pu faire de mieux mais… Tu as changé depuis cette époque, tu le sais ? Lui aussi, certainement.

\- Tu crois franchement que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Si vous ne savez pas quoi vous dire, je relancerai la conversation.

Il avait proposé ça avec le même naturel déconcertant qui faisait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et elle laissa échapper un petit rire consterné devant la simplicité avec laquelle il proposait de régler un conflit aussi vieux qu'elle. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce rire signifiait qu'elle était convaincue et, d'un geste, il lui tendit son téléphone.

\- Allez, sourit Alexeï. Appelle-le, ton petit-frère chéri. Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de le revoir.

* * *

 _ **... Et c'est ainsi que ce recueil partit complètement en cacahuète. J'avais hésité à rester vague sur l'identité de la compagne d'Alexeï et du compagnon d'Eva (pour pouvoir faire machine arrière si je n'assumais plus ma connerie) mais au vu des panneaux indicateurs phosphorescents et clignotants placés dans les deux OS, j'aurais déjà eu trop de mal à faire cette machine arrière.**_

 _ **Je savais depuis la création de ce recueil que je parlerai un jour d'Eva, je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin dans le background. Désolée si ça ne vous a pas plu ?**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


End file.
